1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope system that generates image data by capturing an image of a specimen for observation using light from the specimen and a microscope frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a type of a microscope used in observation of a specimen, an upright microscope and an inverted microscope have been known which have different positional relationship between an objective lens and a specimen. Since the upright microscope and the inverted microscope have different structures from each other, microscopes having a combination of functions of both microscopes have been little known.
Based on this circumstance, JP 51-34303 Y discloses a technique in which main units included in a microscope are divided into a plurality of structures by casings having polygonal boundary planes, and the structures are stacked in the manner that blocks are stacked so as to form a mirror body. According to the technique, an upright microscope or an inverted microscope can be freely configured if a user changes the way of stacking the units.